The Coolest Gran
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: After a talk by the Golden Trio, Victoire realises that Molly Weasley is the coolest gran ever.


**AN: First Harry Potter story, written because I think Molly Weasley would be the coolest gran ever. She could knit you a sweater as she kicked a Death Eater's ass.**

Victoire Weasley sat in the Great Hall along with the other First Year students. They were receiving a talk about the Battle of Hogwarts which took place fourteen years ago this week. The date of the battle, the second of May was also Victoire's birthday hence her name. The talk was being given by the Golden Trio themselves, also known to Victoire as Uncles Ron and Harry and Aunt Hermione. The three of them spoke about the hunt for items which led to the fall of Voldemort and how their breaking into Gringotts led to the Battle. They took turns discussing different parts of the battle and their voice would falter when they mentioned a loved one who died such as Teddy's mum and dad and Uncle Fred.

"When Voldemort told them that I was dead and he had won, the fighters weren't taking that. Neville, Professor Longbottom to you lot, killed Voldemort's snake and the last link to defeating him and openly defied Voldemort, vowing never to join him. Reinforcements in the form of their families, the Hogsmeade villagers, the centaurs and the house elves; the Light Side began fighting even harder. The Death Eaters were outnumbered and falling easy and fast. But if wasn't over yet. Voldemort was fighting Professors McGonagall and Slughorn as well as Minister Shaklebolt and within minutes only one other Death Eater was fighting." Harry explained.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's most insane and devoted follower. She was a witch who would torture and kill you before taunting your loved ones about it. I along with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were duelling her but despite the fact we outnumbered her, she was equal to all of us. As she aimed a Killing Curse at Ginny, a woman left to our aid. Shouting a war cry of 'Not my daughter you bitch!' she rushed over and began to duel Bellatrix." Hermione continued.

"Bellatrix thought it would be a walkover. This witch was a mother to seven children and the Battle was the first major battle of the war she had been in. Bellatrix taunted her about the fact one of her sons had died that night. Big mistake. Vowing that Bellatrix would never harm another child; the woman aimed one curse at Bellatrix and like that, Bellatrix was dead. That witch was my mother; Molly Weasley." Ron finished with a look of pride on his face as he thought of his mother finally defeating the one witch feared by every parent in the Wizarding World.

As Harry explained about the Elder Wand and Severus Snape's true loyalties, Victoire wasn't listening. She was stunned about what Ron had said. Her gran defeated the most evil witch in recent history? The idea seemed impossible. Granny Weasley knitted everyone in the family a jumper every Christmas and sent Victoire homemade toffee and fudge and treats every time she wrote to her. It was Granny Weasley who Victoire turned to when she needed advice about anything. Granny Weasley was the same war heroine Uncle Ron spoke about?

Impossible.

Then again…

Victoire thought about a time her gran got really mad.

_Victoire was five and Uncle Percy had just announced he was getting married to Audrey who was a muggle but took the idea of being in love with a wizard and his insane family in her stride. However at the engagement party, Uncle George and Uncle Ron decided they would test the new WWW product on Percy. The device made Percy oink like a pig every time he tried to talk and would change to other barnyard animals. And an explosion which nearly destroyed the chicken coop as fireworks exploded into the sky with the message; "Welcome to the insanity Audrey!" This startled Audrey's family and Gran dragged off George and Ron. Her yells echoed into the garden and were so loud that they made Dominique cry, Victoire and Teddy hide under the table while their aunts and uncles and even Granddad cowered in fear._

Considering her grandmother's temper over a prank, maybe the idea of Gran defending her endangered daughter wasn't so impossible. When the talk finished, Victoire went over and took Uncle Ron aside. "Is it true about Gran? Did she really kill that Bellatrix woman?"

"Yes she did. Don't forget, Bellatrix tried to kill Ginny and she angered Mum by taunting her about Fred. I remember what she said; she asked Mum; _'What'll happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie.' _And you know as well as any of us what happens when Mum gets mad. Now I'll see you at the memorial service in a few days." Ron said and hugged his niece who hugged Harry and Hermione and ran off with her friends to go to Herbology.

In the Gryffindor common room Victoire and her friends discussed what they had been told. Victoire was told over and over again how lucky she was to not only be related to the Golden Trio but the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and now have another war heroine in the family.

"Truth be told, to me they're all just my aunts and uncles and gran. I don't see them as the heroes you guys do." Victoire replied.

"Admit it Vic, you have the coolest family ever." Aurora Wood said.

Victoire shrugged but later that evening after dinner, she picked up her quill.

In the kitchen of The Burrow, Molly Weasley was preparing dinner for George, Angelina and the baby twins when a brown owl she recognised as Victoire's owl Pierre appeared on the windowsill with a letter attached.

_Dear Gran, _

_I just wanted to say that you are the coolest granny any kid could ever have._

_Love, Victoire._

Molly smiled as Arthur came in from work at the same time that George and Angelina arrived with their hyperactive two year olds Fred and Roxanne. She wouldn't say she was the coolest gran, but she was definitely the luckiest to be blessed with such a loving family including the loved son she had lost.


End file.
